


Getting Away With It

by DominoDancing



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Submission, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoDancing/pseuds/DominoDancing
Summary: As the title suggests, Panacea does something bad but gets away with it.Strong content, so viewer discretion is advised.A one shot, for the moment, but I might add more if I get enough feedback





	Getting Away With It

Amy was alone, for a change.

Victoria had gone out for a date with _Dean_ a while ago and Mark and _Carol_ just went out to kick some E88 goons’ asses or something along those lines, not like she did care about whose ass they were kicking at this point, and, _for a change_ , she was left behind.

Because, of course, she was only the healer, and since it made no sense to bring her to whatever they were doing, she might as well not exist. They barely bothered to tell her they were going at all, because after all, for them she was only _the healer,_ nothing else. Well, not like she was dying to go fight random thugs or capes, anyway.

Anyway, there she was, all alone, at home. Not much to do really. Maybe she could call some friends to hang out with, if she had any. Any other than her sister, that is, and… well, better not to go there. So there she was, all by her lonesome, with nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to talk to.

“Ah, yes, this is the superhero life” she though as she just slumped on to the couch. Maybe she could kill some time reading or something like that, before she fell asleep on the goddammed couch… it was comfortable, though… and she didn’t sleep that well last night… maybe a nap would do her well

No, better not to screw her sleep schedule even more, then. She would go to her room, pick up some book to read or some game to play, and wait until her sister came back from the date, and then they could do something together.

Heh. If only they _actually_ could…

Aaaaand there it was. Again, the guilt. Amy felt horrible every time this happened. Every time she thought of her sister, her beloved Victoria, her thoughts would run wild, and, unavoidably, would end up with poor Amy thinking of her sister’s curves, her toned body, how well her costume fit her, and about all those times when she was flying Amy from place to place and Amy just felt the pressure of…

“No, stop” she said to herself. She didn’t want to- _couldn’t_ want to have those thoughts. Victoria was her sister, for god’s sake!

This, a _s always_ , resulted in Amy feeling like shit. She hated herself. She hated having those… filthy thoughts running through her mind, she hated having to fight with the temptation of just using her power to brainwash her sister into liking her, to be a villain just like her father before her. She told herself that that was simply _wrong_ to want to… to fuck her sister!

But deep within, there always was that little voice, that impulse that told her to just _do it. Get away with it. They think you are a monster anyway even if they don’t say so outright, so why not just do what pleases you for once?_

“No, stop” she told to herself again. “Just go to your room, get whatever doohickey you fancy, and try to think about _not_ fucking your sister.”

And so she did, but just when she was about to get to her room, she noticed something.

Vicky left her room open.

Well, _fuck._

It was not the first time that happened. Hell, in fact it was not that rare, Amy’s sister was not too stingy when it came to privacy, mostly because she didn’t really have anything to hide, but this time still was a first, for one simple reason.

It wasn’t the first time that Victoria left her room open while Amy was alone at home, either

However, it was the first time that she did so while Amy was very, very horny.

She kept staring at her sister’s room door, like it was a wild animal also staring at her. Would she dare to do it? Then again, it wasn’t the first time she entered her sister’s room, with or without her consent or her present, but for trivial things like looking for something she forgot there before, not with… _that_ in mind.

She tried to be rational about it. She shouldn’t do it. It was a huge fault to Vicky’s trust and, specially, her privacy. Not to mention, it still was her _sister_. No, this was plain wrong.

And so, she got into Victoria’s room.

She knew that room well, just as Vicky knew hers, and it was a normal room for a normal girl her age, not counting the spare super heroine costumes in the closet, that is.

But she was no interested in any of those. Her sister had just come out on a date, and she showered just before that, which meant…

Yes, there they were, just lying in her bed with the rest of her discarded clothes.

Her sister’s dirty panties.

She stared at them like she did whit the door moments ago, almost trembling with excitement this time. This was the last chance to turn back. She opened the door, but she hadn’t crossed it yet.

She crossed.

She slowly extended her hand towards the panties, still shaking with excitement, almost like she was stealing a valuable piece from a museum, until she grabbed them, using only her index, middle, and pinky, and lifted them up to her face. She swallowed. She stretched the panties using both her hands, and examined them. Plain, white cotton panties. Still, they looked great on her sister, plains as they were. She knew, because she had seen it. Just looking at them, she could remember how well those panties fitted the curve of Victoria’s butt, every time the unsuspecting heroine presented herself simply wearing a shirt and panties, like any girl would on a hot summer night, and yet, such a mundane thing mesmerized Amy.

She then decided to slowly turn the panties, still stretched between her fingers, as to inspect their interior. And there they were. Stains. Two dark stains. Amy’s breathing hastened. There she was, holding her dear, beloved sister’s dirty, sweaty and stained underwear at mere inches of her face. A very small part of her that told her how wrong that was still lingered within her mind, but at this point, that tought was encouragement more than anything else.

In a motion that almost felt like it was in slow motion, partly because of Amy’s excitement, partly because of her nervousness, she took the dirty pair of underwear and cupped it into one hand, the stained part facing outwards, and got her hand even closer to her face, until the panties were in contact with her nose

She closed her eyes and took a deep whiff.

She kept sniffing until she couldn’t anymore, and then let out a loud sigh that turned into a moan halfway. She did it again, savoring the mixed smell of her sister’s fluids and sweat. Her legs were wobbly, which was understandable, so she sat down on Victoria’s bed, without even stopping smelling the panties.

She started to think about what she was doing, about how dirty the mere _act_ she was committing was. How she was intruding into the most intimate, most personal parts of Vicky’s personal life, parts that she didn’t share with anyone else.

Did she allow _Dean_ to get so close? She stopped smelling for a second to take a nice look at her sister’s squidmarks. She bet he never got as close as she was getting there. She looked at the brown stains. To think that her sister, her pure, beautiful, perfect Victoria could do something so dirty, so filthy like stain her panties with… with her shit!

She couldn’t bear the thought anymore. She squished the panties against her face again, and quickly slid her hand down her own underwear. She was surprised about how wet she already was, but she was quick to skip any foreplay, and go straight to inserting to fingers in her sopping snatch. She kept thinking about her sister’s dirty, wet hole, and how filthy it must have been to leave such a mark in her underwear. She imagined her sister coming home after a long, hot day fighting crime, and simply calling Amy’s name, a command she would obediently heed, and how, as soon as she heard it, she would be on her knees, in front of her sister.

She fantasized about her sister simply turning around and slowly lifting that skimpy skirt that always mesmerized Amy, and she imagined herself peeling off those sweaty panties off her sister’s full buttocks, only in this situation, she didn’t conform to smelling her sister’s panties. Instead, she first grabbed the firm cheeks, separated them, and, first of all, took a deep, long whiff, taking in all the scents of her sister’s dirty, smelly asshole. Then, she followed up by slowly licking it. Once, slowly, at first, then following that up with quicker licks, then full on inserting her tongue, giving her sister’s backdoor sloppy, wet kisses that elicited some soft moans from her.

Amy was now moaning loudly, mercilessly assaulting her sopping wet cunt, fantasizing about what she would want to do to her sister, or rather, what she would like Victoria to do to her. Amy wanted her sister to punish her. She felt dirty, not just now, but all the times that she fantasized about her sister or simply thought about her in the slightest and that ended up crystallizing into a compulsion, a wish of being punished and humiliated by the object of her obsession.

She went back to her fantasy, and this time, she imagined how, after having her thoroughly eat her ass, Victoria turned around and simply say “Open up” to Amy, and she exactly knew what to do.

She thought about her sister slowly spreading her lips, giving her get a good view of her pink pussy before releasing her urine, letting her have a first row seat at one of her most private, dirty moments, and not only that, but also allowing her to participate on it, making her drink it, letting her savor her piss and showering her with it, she imagined Victoria looking at her with contempt while she emptied her bladder on Amy’s face and devised a new way to keep humiliating her like she deserved for being such a disgusting pervert, and she imagined how willing she would be to accept any punishment given to her.

Amy kept thinking about that, reenacting fantasies that she already had thought and even dreamed of, plowing her pussy while she fantasized about Victoria abusing her, using her superior strength to grab her like a ragdoll and deal whatever harm she wanted to. She wanted her sweet sister to show her that ugly, aggressive part of her that she only showed to criminals. Amy wanted Victoria to brutalize her, to beat her up and make her squeal and moan, to insult and taunt her and to do so while being disgusted at the kind of freak her sister really was.

She wanted Victoria to know of all the deepest, darkest fantasies that she would never tell to anyone simply because of how shameful, depraved and downright cringeworthy they were and have the two enact all of them.

Amy started to feel how she was getting close to climaxing. She kept thinking of that first fantasy, of her passionately kissing her sister’s asshole, while she kept sniffing the panties and rubbing them against her face. It wasn’t lost to her that, from an outside perspective, she would probably look pathetic, laughable even, and that drew her even closer to the edge. She kept focusing on that, how pathetic and disgusting she was, and she wanted Vicky to exploit it, to make Amy hers, she just wanted to be turned into an obedient pet.

Finally, Amy couldn’t hold it anymore, and she came, moaning loudly as her body started twisting when she reached her climax, while she still clutched the dirty underwear against her face.

She slid her fingers out of her pussy and simply stayed like that for a couple seconds, recovering her breath. Then she realized what she just did.

“I’m so fucked up...” she mouthed, looking at the ceiling.

Amy stood up after a short time, leaving the panties back where they were, and got out of her Victoria’s room. She had dared to cross that door, finally.

She felt tense after leaving the room, scared that maybe Victoria had come home earlier than expected, and had heard her, but that didn’t happen. At that point, she didn’t even know if she was glad about that. She wanted to feel like shit. What she did was horrible, even if it felt good, but she couldn’t really bring herself to feel bad for what she just did. She _knew_ it was wrong, but she simply felt no remorse. And, to be honest, most of her fears of being found out had more to do with her fantasies than with remorse or guilt. At the end of the day, she did something horrible, felt good about it, and got out of it without any consequence. And, after the initial guilt… Amy admitted she felt… good. She felt, great, actually, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders for the first time in a long while.

Maybe… maybe she could get away with more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at https://twitter.com/DominoDancing33, a little empty at the moment but I plan to change that. Also, feedback is really welcome!


End file.
